39
by Hessefan
Summary: Saga atraviesa por una crisis, y Aioros tiene que soportarlo. * BL *


**Disclaimer**: Saint Seiya le pertenece a Masami Kurumada, si creían que era mío lamento mucho decepcionarlos (?).

* * *

_La remasterización de un fic viejo, y me parece bueno advertir: Hecho de una fangirl de Saga para otra, así que hay mucho ooc y babosadas. Abstenerse de leer. Lo publico porque ya está publicado desde hace años y es inmoral tener estos fics como los tengo, que no son errores, son horrores, y abortos de la naturaleza._

_

* * *

_

Menuda fiesta la de Aldebarán. Bueno, quizás algo sobria, pero era de esperarse; quien aparentemente no se enteró de eso fue Saga. Más borracho que en Navidad, el mentado Santo se tambaleaba de un lado al otro intentando ponerse de pie.

Aioros lo tomó justo a tiempo de que su cara se estrellase contra el suelo, sintiendo en su interior que era su obligación moral hacerse cargo de Géminis.

¡¿Quién había dicho que era su obligación? No era padre —aún— y no pensaba serlo de un hombre grande.

Como sea, fue Sagitario quien acabó cargando con un etílico griego para llevarlo hasta su Templo, mientras que durante todo el trayecto el mayor se las ingenió para meter mano donde no debía, o si debía, según él, dependía mucho de la perspectiva.

El castaño arrojó a su pseudo amigo cual bolsa de papas sobre la cama, caminó hasta un costado de la misma y comenzó a desvestirlo; desde ya que Saga no dejó un segundo de lanzarle directas e indirectas a diestra y siniestra. Pero Aioros se limitó a ignorarlo, con la borrachera que tenía encima lo más probable es que se quedase dormido sobre su cuerpo antes de empezar con el acto que proclamaba hacer durante toda la noche sin clemencia.

Prácticamente así fue, luego de hartarse por la negativa de Sagitario, Géminis literalmente se desmayó.

¡Por fin! Suspiró aliviado, se acostó a su lado y acompañó su sueño, por las dudas de que el necesitase ayuda a mitad de la noche (es que ya no estaba en edad para esos trotes). Sí, claro, por "las dudas".

Lo cierto es que Aioros aprovechó la cercanía y el estado inconsciente de su amigo para manosearlo un rato. A simple vista eso estaba mal, _muy_ mal, pero ¿qué más daba? Nadie lo estaba mirando y además el otro se le había abalanzado segundos antes; "a llorar al puerto".

No se podía dormir junto a Saga sin hacer nada, eso comprendió Sagitario. No podía simplemente dormir, sin embargo observó el rostro de su compañero notando las mejillas algo sonrojadas por el alcohol y la punta de la nariz roja, y esa imagen lo enterneció. Un poco, sólo un poquito, y dejó de abusar sexualmente de él.

Es que Géminis tenía la facilidad —y la facultad— de convertirse, de un segundo al otro, en un gran niño. En un pequeño engendro del demonio encerrado en el cuerpo de un adulto. ¡Y qué cuerpo! ¡Dioses! No cualquiera.

El castaño suspiró como chiquillo enamorado y se dejó caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

…

—¡Oh! ¡Por Dionisio! —Escuchó decir Aioros y con pereza abrió los ojos—¡¿Qué me pasó?

—Te tomaste hasta el agua del inodoro —acusó Sagitario observándolo como se tomaba la cabeza en una clara señal de dolor ¡y bien merecido se lo tenía!

—Qué asco... Me creo capaz —intentó ponerse de pie, pero la jaqueca era antológica—. Juro que no vuelvo a tomar.

—Eso dices siempre —espetó con fastidio.

—¿Qué sucede? —investigó notando aspereza en esas palabras, ¡qué no era para tanto!

—Sucede que no tienes quince años, Saga.

—Lo sé. No me lo recuerdes —volvió a tratar de incorporarse para llegar al baño.

—¿No te das cuenta? —inquirió furibundo, arrodillándose en la cama. El otro, con lentitud, se acercó a él con toda la sensualidad posible, aunque la mueca de dolor en el rostro se alejaba bastante de ser sexy.

—¿De qué? —quiso poner una mano sobre el hombro de su compañero pero éste se la retiró de muy malos modos—Aioros.

—En todos los cumpleaños haces el ridículo, pero esta vez te pasaste.

—¿Tanto escándalo por unas copitas de más? —se molestó, frunciendo la frente como adolescente regañado por su padre.

—¡Saga, fuiste el único borracho ayer! ¡Te tuve que cargar!

—¿Vomité? —preguntó, en verdad preocupado, con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

—No.

Y respiró aliviado. Ignorando la reprimenda de Aioros se alejó rumbo a su baño, para ver si el agua fría lograba quitarle el sopor del cuerpo y el hedor a alcohol que desprendía por cada uno de sus poros.

Sagitario negó molesto ante la pasiva respuesta del otro y, sin decir nada, se levantó y se alejó a su Templo, cuando Saga regresó del baño, obviamente no lo halló. Una pena, las cosas que le hubiese hecho si aún hubiese permanecido en su cama. Y es que el castaño no lograba entenderlo. Con sinceridad, cada año, Géminis se ponía peor; más infantil, más pendenciero, más... ¡más idiota! ¿Estaba teniendo un retroceso mental? Si eso era posible.

La borrachera en el cumpleaños de Aldebarán había sido la gota que colmó el vaso. No eran adolescentes como para justificar acabar así, y realmente había hecho el ridículo delante de todos, es que acaso ¿no se daba cuenta de eso? Era el único, entonces.

…

Para rematar ese bochornoso suceso, llegó el cumpleaños de Saga, aunque este se había rehusado a festejarlo, Aioros insistió tanto, que como buen sagitariano ganó por hartazgo. Al estilo "Seiya": O se hace ese cumpleaños o se soportaba al mentado Santo durante un largo año hablando de lo mismo sin pausa y con prisa.

Pero para ese entonces ya Aioros lo había amenazado, de que si volvía a emborracharse así, lo hacía violar por todos sus compañeros ¡y dos veces! Obvio que exageró y que no lo pensaba llevar a cabo (sólo una vuelta, eran muchos para repetir como si de una porción de torta se tratase), fue un ejemplo nomás de lo que era capaz de hacer si volvía a verlo en aquel estado deplorable.

Pero no contento con eso, Géminis se las ingenió —no a propósito, desde ya— para desconcertar aun más a un desconcertado Sagitario, si eso también era posible (es que ya Aioros estaba curado de espanto).

Cuándo el castaño llegó temprano con su esclavo o "alumno" para acomodar el Templo se llevó una sorpresa. Agradable, desagradable; no lo supo, sorpresa al fin (y eso que no era él, el cumpleañero).

—Sa-Saga —balbuceó Aioros observando el nuevo color de cabellos que portaba el Santo—¡Saga! —exclamó al ver su atuendo, ahogando una maliciosa risa.

Seiya a su lado ladeó la cabeza. ¿Ese hombre era el Santo de Géminis? Este… ser, con una sonrisa en los labios correspondió el ¿saludo? de los recién llegados.

—Hola. ¿Y? ¿Qué tal me queda? —dijo refiriéndose a su pelo—El negro me sienta bien, ¿verdad?

—Pues... no sé —tartamudeo Sagitario; se veía raro, diferente.

—Te queda bien, Saga.

—Gracias niño.

—Niño mis cojones, tengo veinticuatro —rió el ex Pegasus, o "todavía" Pegasus, al menos hasta que Aioros muriese, y no tenía pensado morir por tercera vez—¿Cuándo dejaras de decirme niño?

Cuando Camus me encierre en un cofre de hielo y tú crezca siendo mayor que yo. Lo siento pequeño, me gusta decirte _niño_. Es morboso.

—Bueno —canturreó el castaño interrumpiendo el "romántico" momento—. ¿Y esa ropa? —señaló, ahora sí, riendo por lo bajo—Te ves... raro.

Portaba unos pantalones negros bastante anchos y una camisa blanca por fuera con un entramado sencillo, desabrochada arriba, las mangas dobladas, además de zapatillas de lona negra.

—¿Me queda feo?

—Pues no —admitió Seiya dejando la caja con las botellas sobre la mesa.

—Gracias. Creo que tú y yo nos entendemos más —acusó con el fin de fastidiar a Aioros y lo consiguió—¡Ay!

—Ten —le lanzó la caja con latas de cerveza directamente al pecho.

—¡Aioros! —se quejó frotándose con una mano libre, que tampoco había sido para tanto.

Luego de tan extraño momento que les tocó vivir (no era cosa de todos los días ver a un Santo teñido y vestido como "rapero" barato; mal vestido, porque ni siquiera era así el look) los tres se dispusieron a armar la pequeña fiesta que agasajaba el nuevo cumpleaños del Gemelo.

La noche llegó, y Saga bebió rompiendo la promesa hecha. Bueno, a medias, él le había prometido a Aioros que no se emborracharía, pero de beber ni hablar. Así que Géminis bebió todo lo que quiso pero con calma y sin mezclar, ya que supo que si bebía rápido y de todo, terminaría durmiendo desnudo en las escalinatas de su Templo, (para alegría de Gadya).

Mientras tanto, en un rincón de la amplia Casa, Sagitario se encontraba bebiendo a sorbos su cerveza, platicando por lo bajo con Shaka quien, sin saberlo, ayudó al castaño a comprender mejor al extraño hombre de cabellos azulados.

—Se tiñó el pelo. Y mira esa ropa —señaló Aioros, susurrando.

—Pues... se ve raro.

—Se ve idiota.

—No lo quise decir así —Virgo se cruzó de brazos arqueando por un fugaz instante las cejas—. Aparentemente está atravesando por la crisis de los cuarenta.

—¿Eh? —Sagitario se desconcertó, terminó la cerveza y arrojó con algo de furia la pequeña lata abollándola previamente, luego tomó otra que recibió el mismo trato.

—Ya sabes: la crisis de los cuarenta —reiteró acercándose más a su compañero—. Saga es el mayor entre todos nosotros.

—¿Y con eso? —preguntó con cierto desinterés. ¿Qué tenía que ver aquello con lo pendejo que se estaba volviendo el gemelo?

—Tú tienes treinta y uno. Quizás no lo ves, y yo tampoco porque soy uno de los más jóvenes, si no el más —remarcó la última palabra.

—En realidad no sé cuantos años tengo, con esto de morir y revivir sinceramente estoy desconcertado.

—No importa. Es evidente que Saga está atravesando la crisis de los cuarenta, todos la atravesaremos. Aunque desde ya que yo seré uno de los últimos.

—Pero si tiene... —iba a decir "mucho menos", pero recién caía en la cuenta—: treinta y nueve. ¡Tienes razón! —reconoció al final—Bueno, tiene sentido —asimiló la idea, ladeando la cabeza de lado a lado.

—¿Y, sabes qué? Camus me contó algo...

—¿Qué?

—Pues... —lo había intentado evitar, pero no pudo retener más esa carcajada que, superada, buscaba escaparse—Camus me contó que Saga fue un día a su Templo preguntándole sobre las posibilidades que habría de encerrarlo en un cofre de hielo y liberarlo algunos años después.

—¡No te puedo creer!

—Créelo —ahora sí, el hindú comenzó a reír. ¿Qué había sido de ese ser iluminado, cercano al gran maestro? Sí, no dejaba de ser humano, y algunas cosas (como esas) realmente le podían.

—¡Aioros! —gritó el gemelo llamándolo, inocente al detalle de que esas risas lo involucraban.

—Oh... —se enterneció Sagitario—Ahora lo entiendo —dijo al aire justo cuando el gemelo llegó hasta él para unirse en la plática que tenían.

—¿Interrumpo? ¿De qué hablaban?

—De la criogenia —se adelantó Shaka; y Aioros abrió los ojos, azorado.

—Ah.

Recién entonces Aioros comenzaba a comprender el comportamiento del otro, las constantes salidas al pueblo, las borracheras, los cambios extremistas de look, las actitudes no propias de un adulto. Saga se sentía viejo, y hasta quizás feo.

La ternura que embargó en ese momento a Sagitario era altamente vomitiva, pero no lo pudo evitar al imaginar todas las cosas que atravesaban por la mente de uno de los Santos más sensuales que el Santuario pudo tener en toda su historia.

¡Si las baldosas se resquebrajaban cuando Saga caminaba! Era un adonis griego, acaso ¿él no se veía así?

Pero por arte de magia, de un momento al otro, Saga desapareció de su propia fiesta. Sagitario lo buscó con su mirada, pero no lo halló por ningún lado. Incluso más preocupante: ¿Dónde estaba Seiya?

¡Momento!

Como loco, el castaño se puso a revisar cada recoveco del Templo.

…

En las afueras del Templo de Géminis, su dueño intentaba acompañar a un huidizo Seiya.

—¿Qué sucede? Acaso ¿me temes?

—No es eso Saga —sonrió—, es que… es tu cumpleaños, no puedes desaparecerte así.

—¿Y por qué te vas tan temprano? —realizó una breve pausa, para proseguir con tono supuestamente sensual—: Entiendo, eres un niño, y como todo niño debes ir temprano a la cama. ¿Es eso? Déjame acompañarte entonces—. El Pegasus volvió a negar otra vez, sin borrar la sonrisa de los labios. El otro se jugó del todo—: ¿Ya lo olvidas? ¿Que yo fui tu _maestro_?

—No Saga, no lo olvido —respondió bajando la vista al suelo; el hombre frente a sus ojos había sido el primero en la cama.

—¿Entonces? ¿Es que ya no te parezco atractivo? —preguntó con verdadero temor a la respuesta.

—Saga —recriminó—estás más bueno que comer la comida con la mano.

—No entiendo porqué la negativa—. Seiya no pudo responder "porque no quiero que Aioros me dejé sin techo o aun peor: me cocine vivo"—Lo siento, sagitario es mi debilidad —rió ante el mutismo del joven—, no lo puedo evitar —finalizó intentando tomarle de la cintura, pero éste aferró esa mano y con delicadeza lo distanció.

—No es prudente que...

—¿Qué pasará si te rapto? —inquirió divertido—¿Cierto león me asará?

—Ya ves: tú debilidad es sagitario, la mía leo. No somos compatibles.

—Sí —susurró con malicia—, no te bastó con uno que tienes a los dos —plasmó una enorme sonrisa cuando el otro mostró desconcierto; lo había descubierto—. Yo lo sé todo, pequeño. Lo sé todo —aseguró pegando el cuerpo al del Pegasus, rodeando la cintura con un brazo y acercando la boca a los temblorosos labios.

—¡SAGA! ¡CARAJO! —espetó un furioso Aioros saliendo de la oscuridad.

Automáticamente, el aludido y su víctima se separaron, Seiya dio la media vuelta y se alejó con prisa del lugar, todavía turbado. ¡No era fácil decirle que no a Saga! El uso de toda la fuerza de voluntad, que caracterizaba al Pegasus, tuvo que emplearse para ese rechazo. Sin dudas los Dioses le habían puesto una dura e injusta prueba moral.

Con una mirada que infundía temor y respeto, Sagitario caminó hasta el gemelo asesinándolo metafóricamente (desde ya) con la mirada; si estas en verdad matasen, el teñido Santo hubiese caído redondo por las escaleras.

—¡Saga! ¡¿Qué estabas haciendo? —preguntó en vano, era más que obvio.

—Coqueteando con Seiya —respondió resuelto (¿Qué? ¿Este hombre no conocía el remordimiento?)

Aioros abrió grande sus ojos, mas indignado en toda su vida (y no es que hubiese vivido tanto) no se sintió jamás.

—De eso ya me doy cuenta —exclamó—. Saga, deja de comportarte como un pendejo ¿quieres?

—¿Qué ocurre? —pronunció sensual, tomando la cintura del otro—¿Estás celoso?

—¿Es eso? ¿Es eso lo que estás buscando? —inquirió en verdad molesto.

Saga lo dejó y suspiró, algo en su mirada varió en un segundo, con profunda tristeza contestó:

—Es que tú... tú ya no me prestas tanta atención como antes —se quejó con un ligero mohín de decepción—. Te la pasas mas con... ¡Milo! —casi escupió el nombre—Claro —murmuró a lo último—, el es más joven que yo... y también es griego, a ti te gustan bien "griegos" y...

—¡Saga! —reprochó—Paso más tiempo con él porque... porque... ¡porque tú te la pasas en el pueblo, en la peluquería! —exclamó lo último con profundo desconcierto—¡O entrenando a sol y sombra! Y encima, cuando podemos estar juntos te emborrachas. Eres tú el que se aleja de mí.

Géminis se dejó caer sentado en las escalinatas del Templo; su rostro era todo un poema de profunda culpa y arrepentimiento.

—Aioros —pronunció elevando la vista, el aludido tomó asiento a su lado—, ¿te gusto?

El castaño le dedicó al otro una mirada de afecto, para luego darle con el revés de su mano por la cabeza.

—¡Ay! Aioros, odio cuando haces eso.

—No me gustas cuando haces estas estupideces de... teñirte —tomó un mechón de pelo y lo zarandeó—, ponerte estas ropas que no te sientan —tomó la camisa y la sacudió—; aunque lo que no me gusta es el pantalón y las zapatillas, la camisa te queda bien.

—No me dejes —susurró abrazándolo por la cintura.

—Si te tiñes de tu color natural, te juro que no te dejo —bromeó un poco, aceptando el abrazo—; aunque será difícil hallar ese color —reflexionó, para luego ponerse serio—Saga... a mí me gustas, tal cual eres. Acaso ¿no lo ves? Eres un hombre con todas las letras, no perderás eso porque cumplas treinta y n-

—¡No lo digas! —silenció—Por favor, que quede en secreto que yo tengo... esa cantidad de años encima.

—Para mí cada año te pones más... sensual —murmuró en el oído de su amante—, además de más pendejo, pero espero que eso cambie porque si el año que viene te tengo que soportar coqueteando con los Santos de Bronce por tu crisis...

—Te juro que no volverá a pasar. Ya no necesito saberme deseado por los más jóvenes si para ti... —comenzaba a trabarse con sus palabras—si yo... si me quieres...

—No te quiero. Te amo —corrigió.

—Oh... por Zeus —susurró perdiéndose en los ojos del otro.

—¿Qué?

—Tú eres tan joven. Mira tu piel, no tienes arrugas, yo ya tengo "patas de gallo".

—Saga, basta.

—Está bien...

—Y te puedo asegurar, además, que muchos piensan como yo.

—¿Sí? —cuestionó incrédulo.

—Pero ni intentes averiguarlo, porque no pienso tolerarlo —advirtió celoso.

—Dime —por su bien Géminis buscó desviar el tema de conversación—¿aún están todos en mi Templo?

—Sí, debemos volver a TÚ cumpleaños —respondió poniéndose de pie.

—Qué pena, ya quiero que se vayan —levantó fugazmente las cejas en una clara seña picara que indicaba cuantas ganas tenía de llevarlo al Templo, concretamente a su cuarto—. Así te demuestro que sigo teniendo el mismo vigor que a mis treinta.

—No necesitas probarme nada, yo lo sé —dijo depositándole un beso en la mejilla—, y no quiero que lo sepa nadie más —acusó, serio—¡Dioses, podría ser tu hijo!

—¿Quién? ¡¿Tengo un hijo? ¿Dónde? —se alarmó observando a los costados como esperando a que el crío apareciese, cual Athena, entre las ruinas del Templo, comenzando a llorar o a llamarlo papá, pidiéndole dinero o comida.

—Me refiero a Seiya.

—¡Ah! —suspiró aliviado—No me des esos sustos —pidió con gravedad—ya no estoy en edad —se rió de sí mismo—. Técnicamente no, perdí mi virginidad a los dieciséis, así que es imposible que Seiya sea mi hijo —bromeó para aplacar los ánimos.

Había sido un pequeño desliz lo de Seiya, por lo menos así lo entendió Sagitario y no hizo más drama al respecto. Caminaron hasta el Templo de Géminis para volver a la fiesta, pero Saga, justo antes de entrar, lo tomó de un brazo robándole un furtivo y apasionado beso con lengua incluida, y así, seduciéndolo sólo como Saga sabía hacerlo lo llevó entre los yuyos y... y... y le demostró que todavía no se había oxidado.

Aioros no pudo rechazarlo, aunque intentó persuadirlo de volver; ya se habían tardado demasiado, pero era imposible decirle que no a Géminis cuando este estaba en plan de conquista.

Tonto, no era capaz de ver que aunque tuviese cincuenta años no dejaría de ser Saga de Géminis, el ser más sensual que hubiese habitado la Tierra en toda la larga existencia de esta.

Y Sagitario, do dejaría de amarlo; y lo harían de aquella misma forma aunque fuesen viejos y arrugados, total, él también atravesaría por la crisis de los cuarenta, y ahí estaría Saga para decirle "bienvenido al club" y reírse de sus ropas, de sus cambios de look y de sus paranoias. Es lo bueno de compartir la vida con alguien, de tener un compañero en las malas y en las buenas.

El inexorable paso del tiempo que no tiene clemencia con los Santos; y ya Camus estaba harto de decirles lo mismo a todos, todos los años:

**"¡NO VOY A CONGELAR A NADIE!"**

Aunque vale recalcar que intentó convencer (sobornar con el puesto de Acuario) a su pupilo para que lo encerrase en un cofre de hielo, pero éste se rehusó a hacerle eso a su propio maestro sin comprender la desesperada petición. Pero ya Hyoga atravesaría la crisis de los cuarenta y comprendería mejor a su maestro. ¿Y quién lo congelaría? ¡¿Eh? ¡Montoto!

¡Andá a cantarle a Gardel!

* * *

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

_Muchas gracias por leer =)._

_7 de septiembre de 2010_

_Merlo Sur, Buenos Aires, Argentina._


End file.
